Enid
| Colors = | Nicknames = | Misc 1 Title = Coat | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Voice = | Owned by = User:Rossticus | Color 1 = #1D1D1D | Color 2 = #F9F97A }} Enid is a female black cat and the pet of Chiral Mane. Since Chiral's early adulthood, she has been an important part of his home life. Biography Harsh beginnings Born in an alleyway in Manehattan, Enid was one of five cats in a litter. Forced to survive on her own as a kitten, she was eventually rescued by a local animal shelter. Adopted by her first family, Enid was initially happy; however, for the quick-tempered Manehattan family, the novelty of a new pet soon wore off. The love and affection towards the cat gradually became ill-treatment, which would greatly influence Enid's trust of unfamiliar ponies in the future. One day, she was able to escape the household; in her favor, she never saw the family again. Living on the streets of the city for a second time, she was again discovered by the animal shelter, bearing clear signs of cruelty. With potential future owners receiving strict scrutiny, Enid would only be placed with a family whose background the shelter deemed suitable. Cloud nine Enid was later adopted by a married Pegasus couple, who were on an excursion to the city. The family brought the cat to their home in Cloudsdale; however, to move on the clouds as a land animal, she required a semi-permanent spell conjured by a veterinary unicorn. At first, the relationship with her new family was a difficult one; but overtime, they gained her trust and her affection–especially Chiral Mane, the son of the family. Several years on, with the couple believing that their son was most suitable to take on the job of caring for a pet, ownership of Enid was given to Chiral, as a gift for his occupational success at the Weather Factory. Following this transition, Enid settled in a Cloudsdale apartment with her owner. During the brief exile of Chiral Mane, Enid was temporarily returned to the house of Chiral's family. A few months later, her owner would re-emerge triumphant, and would collect her for another relocation. Today, she remains a pivotal member of Chiral's household in Ponyville; with the peace of mind knowing that she will spend her final years without enduring the harsh conditions she had before experienced. Personality Due to a rough start to life, Enid is volatile at times, which contributes to a sometimes grumpy attitude. On occasion, she is prone to pouncing and clawing at any wandering hooves in her nearby vicinity. When in a good mood, Enid is very sociable; however, she can still hold suspicions, even against her closest companion. Thus, when she gives and receives affection, she prefers to approach the pony, rather than the vice versa. In addition, the feline is often greedy when being fed; though her optimistic owner believes that the amount of love she reciprocates is proportional to the amount fed. Behind the scenes Appearance Enid is a large cat in appearance when compared to the average Equestrian feline, due to age and diet. One of her unique features is a matte black coat, which has sometimes made her difficult to find, usually during the night. She has also been described as "very fluffy" by Ponyville locals, and bears a striking resemblance to Opalescence, the pet cat of fellow Ponyville resident Rarity. Inspiration Luna, a real life cat owned by User:Rossticus, served as the basis for Enid's appearance and traits. The real life counterpart owed her namesake to Princess Luna. Category:Pets Category:Female